


bath

by starrylev



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically beomgyu's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylev/pseuds/starrylev
Summary: Usually during work his mind would be completely occupied but now that he was alone with only himself for company his mind felt free again. Free to fully conquer Beomgyu’s brain and thoughts. And his mind always had one Kang Taehyun. The very person he shouldn’t be thinking about.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15





	bath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so please bear with me. i know this is really short and its basically just beomgyu's thoughts. i just had to write down whatever i felt after listening to bath by offonoff that beomgyu recommend in a recent vlive. i would really recommend listening to the song while reading this. thank you for coming here hehe.

Beomgyu closed his eyes. The hot water burned his skin but in just the right way. This was what he’d been waiting for the entire day. He could hear the sound of water drops falling in to the bath even though he’d turned it off for now. It was a long day at work and his mind was finally free again. The perfect way to end a long day. He dragged his hands along the water in the bath. Playing with it a little. He should have been thinking about happy things. He was supposed to relax. That was the purpose of his routine baths, complete with his favourite bath salts and scented candles. He reached for his phone to put on music and voilà. It was perfect. Like every other time he’d taken a bath. Exactly how he wanted it. He closed his eyes for a while trying to think about something. Anything other than that _one person_. Anything other than _him_. Something relaxing. Usually during work his mind would be completely occupied but now that he was alone with only himself for company his mind felt free again. Free to fully conquer Beomgyu’s brain and thoughts. And his mind always had one Kang Taehyun. The very person he shouldn’t be thinking about.  
  
He knew very well this would happen. It happened every time he was on his own. Thinking about him, just like Kang Taehyun, was something he was now addicted to. He always tried not to. Tried thinking about every other thing under the sun. But somehow it all ended back to the blonde headed boy that Beomgyu yearned for. He never said it himself though. He was never brave enough. Other than the frequent gazes and occasional caresses there weren’t much ways Beomgyu was bold enough to show his affection. That was enough for the other three members to notice though, there was something different about Beomgyu when he was around Taehyun. Hell maybe Taehyun knew it too, a part of him always thought about that. Still they never spoke about it. And for a while Beomgyu was satisfied with just that. But it only takes so long to yearn for more from the person you are so completely in love with. Yet he was too scared to speak up about it and disrupt whatever middle ground they were on right now. It was almost impossible for Beomgyu to look in to the younger’s eyes without feeling his face heat up. Even today during their live he’d tried to avoid looking right in to his eyes. Taehyun on the other hand had his gaze on him the entire time. The memory brought butterflies in his stomach. How could it not? Taehyun was everything the word perfect represented.  
Blonde hair that fell on his face so naturally. His huge eyes that gleamed every time they were talking about something he liked. The dimple on the side of his face that popped up every time he laughed. Beomgyu’s heart did a back flip every time he saw them. The look he gave Beomgyu every time he was slightly annoyed with the older. Even though it was something that he should be scared of (trust me it is), Beomgyu found it cute. He found it so cute that sometimes he would purposely annoy Taehyun to see his reaction. And his lips. Oh god those lips. Beomgyu had been tempted one too many times to just connect them with his. Every time the eye contact lasted a little too long. Every time the younger unintentionally pouted when he was upset. Pink lips, the ones tinted with gloss every time they were on work and the bare ones in the comfort of their shared dorm which Beomgyu found just as tempting.  
  
He sighed. His skin now felt numb to the hot water around him. As much as it was intoxicating, it hurt him. Every once in a while when Taehyun looked away when he caught Beomgyu’s gaze on him. Every time he was a little too close to the other members in front of him. Every time their random cuddles had abruptly ended without a word. Every time one of their arguments went too far. It hurt him much more than it did with the others. Every time Beomgyu had somehow gathered the courage to say something to Taehyun, he had talked himself out of it. And just like that he’d almost cower completely out of it altogether never talking about it again for weeks. He knew Taehyun was just delaying the inevitable of breaking his heart. But it hurt so much. Yet he couldn’t stay away either. Taehyun was intoxicating. Everything about him was. Even the hurt he was feeling was somehow addicting.  
  
Beomgyu brought his knees up and buried his head in them. When he lifted up his face again, his cheeks were wet and his eyes red.  
  
The candle next to the bath had already burned out. He slowly got out of the bath and drained the tub. He rubbed off the fog on the mirror stared at himself feeling a little pathetic. Beomgyu pitied himself. But to him Kang Taehyun was intoxicating. Everything he gave him, he wanted again even if it was pain.  
The song on his phone still played in the background.  
  
What is this mood?  
What is this feeling?  
Why am I like that?  
Why am I like this?  
  
He would be back again the next day. For his perfect bath. One where he would be free to wonder as much as he wanted. Again, about Kang Taehyun.


End file.
